Toukiden 2:Male Reader Harem Story
by Kaiser Vali
Summary: (Y/N) was following his duties when out of the blue he was teleported to another, what awaits him. Love? Adventure? Death? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN/Hello everyone and welcome to a new story based on the Toukiden series, this story is different to my other works because this time the main character is...YOU! That's right this is a male reader p.o.v story (sorry girls) this story will be on the focus of Toukiden 2's events and will feature a harem, hope you enjoy/

(Y/N) = your name

Chapter 1: The Awakening

(Y/N) P.O.V

I was running through the battlefield ones known as Yokohama slashing my way through imps and ogres. Reaching toward the the pier(I think that's what it is) I was overwhelmed by what I was now faced with.

A behemoth standing at about 20 ft stood in front of me, with no backup in sight and time running out I did the only thing I could.

I drew my two swords and rushed into battle.

The behemoth spotted me and attempted to slam his fist on me for a quick end, however I was too quick and dashed to the right to avoid his attack, I followed up by driving my left sword into his right ankle and then proceeded to use my right sword to cut it off.

As it fell backwards and onto the wooden floor I rolled out of the way. After standing up again I quickly lunged foward and peirced it's chest with my two swords which earned me a loud roar from said behemoth, as I got off its chest it's leg regenerated and it stood up ready to fight once more.

I quickly got into a defensive stance and waited for my chance to finish it off.

It brought it hands together and into a large fist and slammed down, I was able to dodge its attack and then quickly recover allowing me the chance to strike its head directly.

But as I was mid way through the motion it dispersed into a black portal.

"What the fu-" My sentence was cut short as I face planted straight into the floor.

"(Y/N) what are you doing on the floor and where is the Oni" Commander Kuyo said as he approached my now beet red face.

"Sir I was fighting it when all of a sudden it just disappeared into some kind of portal" I explained confusion clearly on my face.

"I see, while I can't explain this in full I do believe you (Y/N), now as for the civilians I believe the best corse of action is-" General Kuyo's sentence was cut short by guess what?

Me being lifted off my feet and into the air as if being pulled in by a magnetic force, before entering total darkness I saw something that scared the life out of me.

A sight I'll never forget.

Three dragon heads staring curiously.

Right at me.

And then it all went black.

AN/I know it's short but it was basically an intro chapter, anyone who has played Toukiden 2 will know what happens next but basically to give you an idea on the harem it will have 6 girls in it(so far) but anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who am I again?

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a woman's voice "bring him along, there's something about him that intrigues me" and then I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Waking up for the second time I was in a laboratory, I could here the sounds of tiny footsteps coming up the small stair case outside.

"Ah your up" The talking doll said...WAIT WHAT?!

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK! A TALKING DOLL DIE YOU VOODOO DEAMON" I screamed as I threw everything on the desk at it.

"I'm not a doll I'm Tokitsugu one of the finest hero's you'll ever meet" He/it said

"I'm (Y/N)" I stated as I stood up straight, I noticed a set of duel wield swords on table next to me and mine were no where to be found so I graves them and placed them on my hilt just in case.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N) now come on the professor is waiting and I don't like to keep her waiting usually because it means I'll need new parts by the end of the day" he said as he hoped down the small steps.

I mean he's about 1 foot tall just to get a ruff idea of how tiny he is.

As I stepped outside my eyes wandered to a figure standing near a cliff, she had medium long brown hair that was done in pig tails, she stood about 5 foot 4 and was wearing a lab coat over a green shirt that was tucked into brown skirt.

"Good to see your awake" she said not even looking the road I was on.

"And you are?" I asked, not that I was ungrateful or anything it was just that I have literally just woken up so I'm a little cranky.

"My name is irrelevant but please call me Professor" she said as she turned around and allowed her brown eyes to lock with my sky blue ones.

We stood there just starring at each other for what felt like an eternity until the sound of a bell went off.

"Great that's all we need an Oni attack" The professor said with a sigh.

"Turn off that alarm I'll handle this" I said as I walked to where the noice was.

"(Y/N) wait not only do you not have a weapon but you have just woke up from being unconscious for almost a week" Tokitsugu stated worriedly.

"It's fine I can use the duel wield swords that were on the table as for the health and safety warning I'll keep it in mind" I finished walking away.

When the professor heard me say that she began following me with curiosity in her eyes.

As i got out the front door an ogre stood there waving its arms about like a child who just threw its toy out the pram.

"Your picking the wrong fight just walk away because I am NOT in the mood" I said as I walked towards it.

I drew the swords I got from the laboratory and dived straight in.

I managed to land a hit on its stomach which was a good place to start since it was its weak point, I used that to my advantage and got behind it slicing at its arms.

They fell of leaving the ogre screaming and crying in pain with his stomach exposed.

I took that moment of weakness to attack it stomach with both swords and piercerd straight throw it, it's cries died down as it took its last breath and fell over.

"Why do creatures as pathetic as you exist" I said walking away and placing my new swords in my hilt.

As I walked back into the villlage I was greeted by the professor and Tokitsugu.

"That was quite the performance out there (Y/N)" Tokitsugu exclaimed.

"Thanks now I have one question" I said with a void expression.

"Whatever it is I will answer it to the best of my ability" the professor said

"Who am I?"

AN/ The next chapter has a little part that never actually happened in the games but I wish did and that is human v human combat hope your looking forward to it/


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ No one has to do this but it would be greatly appreciated if anyone could check out my YouTube channel The Rogue Gamer, I'm basically the first to come up if you search that, for reference my most recent video as of today (10/09/18) is Amnesia Part 1 But thank you if you did and of not then enjoy the chapter/

Chapter 3: I fight a samurai

"I wish I had a good answer for that (Y/N)" The professor said, somehow I knew that was going to be her response but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Exsuce me (Y/N) was it? I'm Toya captain of the samurai of this village, I was wondering if you were up for a sparing match" the man said as he approached.

I quickly turned to face him, he just kinda blurred that out randomly.

"Sure, I hope your ass is ready for a beat down" I answer with confident smirk.

"We will face off outside of the Witch's house in one hour, don't be late" he says walking off with his soldiers in toe.

"So where's the witch's house?" I ask completely confused.

"It's my place, the lab where you woke up" the professor says a little uncomfortable.

"They call you a witch" I ask rather curious.

"(Y/N) I'm always testing new inventions and trying to improve our current age, but the people of this village can't accept it so they simply label me as a witch, I'm used to it by now" She says with a small smile

I can't help but feel a little downcast for the professor, she doesn't deserve that, now I'm even more determined to beat Toya.

~Time Skip~

"So you showed up" Toya says as I walk on to the grassy plain in front of the Professor's house.

"Why wouldn't I, you challenged me after all and I ain't no chicken" I say smirking, this would be fun.

"Very well the rules are simple, weapons only, no foul play and it's the first one to draw blood loses" he says displaying his kitana to the now cheering crowd.

"Sure, HEY TOKITSUGU start dinner, this won't take long" I say cracking my nuckles and getting into a stance.

"He does realise I ain't cookin shit for him right?" Tokitsugu asks the professor

"Go make your famous chicken noodles and STAT" the professor barks as Tokitsugu runs into the house leaving a trail of oil behind him.

"Gross" Toya says as he charges me full on, I block his attack with my left sword and slash at him with my right.

He's as fast as lightning to react as he deflects my attack and jumps backwards about a meter, I charge him and attempt go for his knees, but he anticipates this and jumps high in the air avoiding my attack.

He follows up by slashing downwardsas he falls, I barely have enough time to roll out of the way and by the time I'm up he's charging me again.

I decided I'd go all out and end this, I wait until he's close enough and then I kick him hard in the chest practically winding him, I then do a high jump of my own but instead of just doing a basic downwards slash I add a spin to mine using both swords.

Toya can't react quick enough and I'm able to get a small cut into his cheek, it's small and thin but it's still drew blood.

Toya stunner stands up straight "congratulations (Y/N) we will have to do this again some time" he says offering a hand shake.

"Definitely" I exclaim shaking his hand.

Before we can continue Tokitsugu runs out of the house holding a large pot and balancing three bowls on his head.

"Eat up before she beats me up!" He exclaims indicating towards the professor.

She glares at him while Toya and I chuckle accepting the noodles and damn they where good, well they where good until a Manhunter's roar was heard making me drop them.

"I'm going to kill that fucker" I exclaimed looking at my fallen noodles.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Hey guys I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long for this I won't bore you with the details of why I went on break cz it was basically school work but now I want to try and get back into writing these stories again so let's just jump back in/

Chapter 4 Avenging my fucking noodles

I started at my fallen snack in pure rage, it wasn't so much the fact that it fell it was that of all of the oni's that exist it had to be a manhunter that made me drop them, see I kinda hate them more than rest because well they're spiders and no one likes fucking spiders.

"I'm going to kill it and deliver it to the nearest Ramen shop" I said stomping down the hill towards the gate.

"Lets be reasonable here (Y/N) that manhunter may have alies near by attacking it will only aggravate the nearby Oni" the professor said as she followed me.

We had left the other two at the top of the hill despite Tokutsugu's whining about how he could help because he is "the greatest warrior ever".

"It's funny because if you really wanted to stop me you wouldn't be armed and ready right now" I said smirking she was trying to act like she didn't want to kill this thing as much as me.

"It's true that I too wish to kill it but for completely different reasons" she stopped at that, I decided not to push the professor scared me too much for me to try and test her patience.

After a long walk we found the Manhunter's layer, as per expected it was covered in webs and eggs which in itself is disgusting but then we saw the roof.

Body's upon body's left handing in suspension by webs with their faces ripped off them and torsos ripped open.

Turkey disgusting but expected from such a disgusting looking Oni, we saw it bunched in a corner watching us, waiting for us to enter is territory.

It was bigger than the usual ones, this one was pregnant, it's roar must have been a call for the farther.

Ha this Oni had a one night stand and the dad has done a runner, it's not funny when humans do it but for some reason this makes me laugh.

The professor looks at me strangely before shaking her head "are we going to kill this thing or what (Y/N)"

"Yeah yeah fine" I said unsheeving the duel wielding swords I got earlier, "I go from the front try and get an angle from the side with a shot lined up on its eyes" I said already prepared to have this over with.

She nodded and scooted into position and gave me the go ahead signal.

I sprinted full speed at it and launched myself in the air, it saw this and reacted getting into a defensive stance and preparing to impale me as I feel towards it

"NOW!" I yelled and I changed my path to land directly in front of it Instead of falling towards it.

The professor shot a good few of the Oni's eyes as it screamed out in pain and fear, fear? An Oni being afraid? I actually want to laugh right now, with a quick roll and slash I took of its left legs and it stumbled over now covering it's belly to protect the young.

Motherly instincts? Fear? Hell these creatures get more cinfusing as we go on.

I slashed its throat wide open to the long where I practically decapitated it, the professor liked like she was gonna throw up but I took my sweet time relishing in the moment.

You ruin my food and I'll ruin your existence, ok not my best line but still those noodles where good.

"You ready to do professor" I asked walking towards her, she was hunched over trying to hold on the vomit until she could no more and covered the floor in yellow bile.

"It was pregnant and yet you still killed it without thinking" she more asked than stated, was she seriously showing them sympathy?

"Of course I did who knows how many people they would had killed if I didn't end it there, they deserved it" I said holding her hair back as more sick followed "come on let's get you home" I said pick g her up bridal style to carry her back.

"I can walk fine by myself" she said pouting and glaring at me, instead of listening to her and putting her down I instead smiled at her, she was kinda cute.

"I know but this was you can rest your stomach a little" I said as I began to pick up the pace a little bit, it was getting dark and no one wanted to be in Oni territory at night as vulnerable as we where at this moment.

"Idiot" she said falling asleep in my arms, typical, she complains about it but actually enjoys it, I can tell this women may cause a few grey hairs to start growing early in my life.

AN/ Sorry if this was a little short I promise to start getting chapters out more regularly again so don't worry about waiting a long time for chapter 5 I hope this chapter was ok though and hope you all enjoying the series I loom forward to feedback from you all thank you all so much!


End file.
